Coshi Terrablast
by BesaniDragonslayer
Summary: My first fanfic! No hate comments I know its bad... I origonally made this on deviantart on my Journal and I transported it onto a better website for stories. I created all the characters in this and they all belong to me! It is based on Fairy Tail, not about it.


"I think we should go... No, hang on, maybe its this way...?"  
>Coshi took out her mini-brochure out of Yeo's mouth. Yeo, Coshi's baby fox, laid on Coshi's shoulders. She yelped protest. "I was having a good chew on that!" her squeaky voice spoke.<br>"I can see that." Coshi looked at her wet brosure. Wiping away the drool, Coshi could barely see where they were out of Yeo's biting marks. _Her teeth are growing in, _Coshi left a mental note to buy her a chew toy once they reached Saberwren.  
>Coshi looked around the train station. Trains were parked in neat rowed, labeled with numbers 126-145 to her hometown, Plotmell. Countless beggers lined the roads, and business men looked around for there train. Coshi shrugged. <em>Looks like i'm not alone...<br>_"Umm, excuse me?"  
>Coshi turned around. A girl, about her age, stood behind her. She had long, flowing white hair, that reached her hips. A twinge of midnight blue was dyed at the end of her never-ending hair.<br>"Do you know what train we take to get to Plotmell?" She took a look at her brosure. "I need to get to Saberwren."  
>"Are you a guild member?" Coshi never saw her around the guild halls. Most of the guild were guys, and she never expected a girl like her to join.<br>"Not yet..." She blushed. "I was sopposed to meet Hikaro to talk about me joining." The girl stared at Yeo. "Oh hello there..."  
>Yeo yelped in surprise. "Coshi, she's gonna touch me!"<br>Coshi laughed. "This is Yeo. She's my companion." The girl smiled at Yeo, but Yeo shrunk down into Coshi's blond hair.  
>"So your joining Saberwren?" Coshi was dying to know why a girl would want to join a man-infested guild.<br>"Mhm. Do you know of Saberwren?"  
>Coshi couldn't hold in her laughter. "Pretty much. I'm Coshi, a guild member."<br>The girl flustered. "Oh! I'm so rude... I'm Snoku!" She paused for a moment. "Ive heard about you. I'm really sorry." Snoku couldn't help looking at Coshi's long, red scar across her right arm. Coshi narrowed her eyes and stared at her ugly arm.  
>"Sorry!" Snoku looked up once she realized that Coshi was looking at her scar. "I have been so rude..." She brightened up. "I forgot, I had to ask you. It will be much easier, knowing your in Saberwren and you know your way around. Could you help me?"<br>Coshi stared at Snoyu and blushed. "Well... I'm pretty stuck myself." Coshi stared up at Yeo. "This little monster ripped up my map."  
>Yeo giggled. "You wouldn't know what happened if a beast tore you apart!"<br>Coshi replied with a shrug. "I guess she's right..."  
>"Well, looks like i'm your savior because... Tada!" Snoku pulled out a map.<br>"Oh-Snoku your the best!"  
>"Don't mention it. We should hurry."<br>Nodding, the two girls ran through the trains and looked for there departing train. All the trains looked the same; black, steel, and old. Coshi wouldn't be surprised if some antique nerds came to investigate.  
>Snoku looked at her brosure. "It looks like Train 144 leaves to Plotmell in 15 minutes." Looking up, both girls saw Train 134.<br>"It should be down here." Coshi pointed out. After a few moments of runnning, they reached Train 144. Many workers and tourists entered the doors, leaving Coshi and Snoku to wait until there was room for them to fit in.  
>After an eternity of waiting, they finally squeezed into the train cart. They stood up, hung onto the bars, and waited for this nightmare of a train to end. Were talking people with large suitcases, taking up about a quarter of the train, along with tourists with bags of suvoneirs, which took up half of the room. Coshi had to hold her breathe from the reek of B.O., and hid Yeo where she couldn't be harmed. Snoku wasn't doing to good herself.<br>The intercom turned up, and after a loud, high screech, a voice stood above the sound of the train. "We will now be moving south to Plotmell. Please keep all items in the racks," Coshi paused at looked at the packed racks, "and make sure to respect the train property. Please enjoy your ride." _Yea, i'm really enjoying being squeezed in a cart of rotting onions.  
><em>At that moment, the train cart shook, then sped forward. Coshi held her firm grip in the bars. Looking over to Snoku, she was hugging the bars and gritting her teeth. _This train is going awfully fast...  
><em>"How long is this sopposed to take!?" A big, husky man growled from the seats. _How can he complain, when he is sitting with nobody near him. _Coshi squinted her face. _I don't blame them. He reeks.  
><em>After a while, with the train continuously shaking, it simply stopped. Coshi looked around the cart. People were glancing at others, with eyes of questioning. Coshi was a bit skeptical herself. _We have been only riding for 15 minutes. The brosure said that the train ride took approximately 45 minutes!  
><em>"Whats going on?" Snoku had to yell over the uproar of complaints.  
>"I don't know," Coshi sneered. "I would love to find out." Grabbing Snoku's arm, she dragged her through the labyrinth of people. Reaching the door to the next cart, which according to the brosure, the engine room should be just beyond the walls.<em> But after everything, I wont believe a word it says.<br>_"Coshi what are you-"  
>"Come on, Snoku, don't you want to just, I don't know, explore a bit?"<br>Sighing Snoku followed Coshi. Yeo stuck her tongue at Snoku.  
>Coshi opened the doors,walked between the train carts, and opened the door to the next cart.<br>Opening the doors, Snoku gasped, but Coshi grinned. The captain and engineer were tied to the chairs, while shady guys in black snooped around the room with big bags. Coshi cleared her throat, and the three robbers turned to the girls.  
>"Snoku, if you can't handle this, you can't handle the guild. Hold Yeo for me" Picking up Yeo by the shoulders, Yeo jumped into Snoku's arms. Yeo's face was a plastered grin.<br>"Coshi, be ok, ok?" Snoku said with a shacky voice.  
>"Never underestimate Coshi." Yeo whispered to Snoku. "Take this as a lesson on how Saberwren life is all about."<br>Coshi cracked her knuckles, but the robbers weren't amused.  
>"What are you doing here, little girl?" One of them, a husky guy, growled.<br>"Take care of her, Hyko." The other, a small little guy, spoke with a surprisingly deep voice.  
>Hyko, which was the big guy, stepped up and cracked his neck. Coshi stood still, a sly smile across her face.<br>"Robbing a train is useless," Coshi said with a yawn, "you must be newbies at this kind of stuff, aren't you?"  
>"Are you making fun of the Bat Bandits?" Another man spoke, obviously the leader, with the bat simbol across his chest.<br>"Maybe," Coshi cracked her back. "maybe not."  
>Hyko lunged his big arms toward Coshi. Coshi rolled her eyes, and slipped away from his near grasp. Snoku gasped. "That was close!"<br>"Don't play games, little girl." He growled.  
>"Games? Oh please, this is <em>sport.<em>" Coshi sighed. "Make it a it more fun would you?"  
>"You cocky little-" Hyko froze with shock and fell to the ground. Coshi, mysteriously appearing behind him, snapped her wrist onto his neck.<br>"Who's next?" Looking around the room, Coshi pouted. "Come _on, _guys, I'm trying to teach Snoku a thing or two!"  
>"Boss... Take care of her." The little man spoke, obviously scared of how Coshi knocked out Hyko with one punch.<br>"With pleasure." He grinned. "Little rats like you need to be exterminated."  
>"Snoku," Coshi turned around. "Watch closely."<br>"What, you think this is some circus show?" The leader laughed, then turned serious. "Then let this be the show of a lifetime."  
>"Plan to." Coshi grinned.<p> 


End file.
